Doctor Two
by Firestark5757
Summary: What if The 11th meet 10? Along with Rose, Amy and Rory? Don't you think Rose will have a few questions about what happens to her? And why Amy and Rory have never heard of her? And won't Amy and Rory wonder if they will ever be left behind too? You'll just have to find out with time colapsing and 10 and 11 changing from things that never happen yet have always happened.
1. I'm the Doctor

**THIS IS A STORY THAT KEPT SITTING IN MY HEAD FOR ABOUT A MONTH, ABOUT MY TWO FAVORITE DOCTORS. I JUST KEEPT THINKING ABOUT HOW THE TENTH MEET HIS PAST SELF AND HOW COOL IF THERE WAS AN EP ABOUT 10 AND 11, SO HERE'S MY VERSION OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN. THIS IS THE INTRO OF IT, TELL ME IF YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SEE AND IF I SHOULD KEEP WRITING! OH AND YES THEY KIND OF METION THE MEETING WITH THE TENTH AND THAT OTHER DOCTOR, THEY ALSO MENTION THE SHORT WITH THE ELEVENTH CALL SPACE AND TIME, WHEN THE TARDIS IS INSIDE ITSELF. I WAS REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THIS AND I HOPE YOU ARE TWO! HA HA! SEE WHAT I DID THERE?**

* * *

The Doctor smiled as Amy and Rory ran inside the TARDIS. Something from outside exploded as the Doctor called to them,

"Hurry now! We can't risk the TARDIS exploding and making us stuck 3 million years in earth's future!"

Rory just shook his head while Amy smiled,

"Oh it's all about the TARDIS isn't it?"

The Doctor looked around one of the TARDIS's panels with a grin from ear to ear,

"Well how else are we going to escape disastrous situations like these?"

Suddenly the Time Lord pulled down a lever making the box shake and jerk sending Rory against a wall and Amy into a chair, the Doctor laughed as he was swung to the next panel. The TARDIS then slowly stopped.

"Ha ha," Amy turned to the Doctor, "Alright Doctor, where to now?"

Rory slowly stood up then froze, "Uh guys,"

"I was thinking the third moon of Zatarens, or, oh! 40065, when the Earth claims it's 400th planet!"

"How do you remember all this information?" The red-head asked.

"Uh guys,i think you should really take a look at this!" Rory called.

"Well i'm a Time Lord." He answered her detractively looking at his scanner.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Guys really, look!"

"It's means that i am the Lord of Time, and have special memory banks in my brain."

"But even TIme Lords have limits, right?"

"Guys!"

"Well yes, but-"

"Shut up and look!" Rory yelled.

Amy and the Doctor turned around to see another TARDIS sitting in the room.

"Oh no," Amy moned, "It's happening again!"

"Oh not again!" The Doctor ran up towards it.

"But how could this happen," Rory questioned. "I mean i didn't drop a themocupling or anything this time."

"Yeah and nothing different really happened." Amy frowned.

The Doctor squinted, "You're right, then what is it?" He quickly dashed up to the strange TARDIS and ran inside.

Amy and Rory's eyes went straight to the real TARDIS doors, but he didn't come out.

"Where is he?" Amy turned torwards Rory who just shrugged.

Suddenly the Doctor raced back outside the strange TARDIS slaming the doors bahind him breathing quickly, almost gasping he raced to the control panel with his two very confused companions fallowing behind him.

"What is it? What's in that TARDIS?"

"Nothing..nothing...forget about it, we have to get out of here fast...before..."

Just then the other TARDIS's doors opened making the three turn to it. The Doctor look up with wide eyes.

A man with dark brown hair and a trenchcoat looking very shocked walked into the room with a blond gasping woman behind him.

"Who are you?" Amy called.

The man slowly stammered, "I'm...I'm the Doctor."

* * *

**PLEASE COMENT, RATE, FAVORITE OR WHATEVER. PLEASE SAY WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN OR WHAT YOU'RE HOPING FOR, THANKS!**


	2. The Paradox

**THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER TO MY DOCTOR WHO STORY! IT'S A LOT LONG THAN MY FIRST, HOPE YOU LIKE!**

* * *

"The Doctor?" Amy frowned. "What do you mean you're the Doctor?"

11 smiled and paced around the other.

"Oh this is brilliant...well horrible, the universe will explode, but it's still brilliant."

"Who are you?" The Tenth answered, "And how is there another TARDIS?"

"Doctor, who is he?" The blond asked.

"That's so strange, i don't remember any of this happening when i was you," 11 bit his lip in awe.

"What do you mean, how is there another Doctor?" Rory called.

"Wait, did he just say another Doctor?" 10 looked up at 11 who just grinned.

"Hello!" 11 waved.

"Naw, no way!"

"Yep, it's me! Well even though you really don't know who i am yet, but you will," The Doctor looked over at Rose, "In a while."

"Oh brilliant! Wait so you're,"

"You know when you accidentally ran into the fifth Doctor?"

"No,"

"Oh yeah, that hasn't happened yet,"

"Wait so which one are you?"

"I'm the 11th."

"No way really!" He smiled, "This is great!"

"What's great? How are there two Doctors? And what's with the numbers!" Amy cried.

Both Doctors turned to face the fiery haired girl.

"Who's she?" 10 asked,

"Spoilers," 11 grinned.

"Amy! Rory!" 11 jumped up and spun around to the 10th, "This is my past self, the 10th doctor, the one before me!"

"The what?" Amy and Rory said in unison.

Both companians slowly walked up to 10. Then glanced back at 11, then back to 10.

"Doctor?" Rory whispered.

"Yeah.." 10 answered awkwardly looking at the nurse.

"But he looks nothing like you!" Amy stated as she kept looking from 10 to 11.

"Well...that's how it works, regeneration, changes everything." 10 answered as he walked closer to the Eleventh.

"Wait so your TARDIS is in my TARDIS, vis versa, what do we do? You must remember when you were me."

11 frowned, "That's just it, I don't remember any of this happening."

"But this must be a fixed point in time, this must have happened somehow, unless..."

"Unless what?" Rose came closer to 10. "What's happening? Who are these people?"

Guilt priced 11 as he looked down at Rose's face, scared and confused.

"Right then," 11 tried to gather up his feelings into a faint smile. "Amy, Rory, meet Rose and the Tenth, Tenth and Rose, meet Amy, Rory and me, The Doctor, or the Eleventh."

"What does he mean the Eleventh?" Rose held 10's hand which made him blush.

"Um, you know when I changed, that Christmas when I almost died?"

"Yeah,"

"Well this is me, but in the future. When I change again."

Rose let go of his hand then looked back up at the other Time Lord. 11 took in a deep breath and awkwardly smiled as she came closer. Rose gently touched his face,

"Doctor?"

11's face grew hot, he quickly pushed her away, the Doctor couldn't take the pain from just the look and touch of her.

"Yes," he croaked, then made his way over towards Amy and Rory who both held deep concern in their eyes. "alright, I think we need to go visit River, she might know what to do since she's the only one who's meet both of us."

"Who's River?" 10 asked.

"Oh right! Yes!" 11 glanced back at Rose, "You haven't meet her yet! Oh well you will soon."

11 quickly spun around then raced up to the control panel and started flipping switches and pushing buttons.

"Alright River, where are you?"

"But won't you moving leave my TARDIS behind?"

"No the TARDISes are welded together-Ah!"

Suddenly he collapsed on the ground gritting his teeth and gasping,

"Doctor!" Amy and Rory called as the ran towards him,

Just then the Tenth collapsed too, having the same issues.

"Doctor!" Rose fell to her knees by him.

They were both gripping their head and shaking.

"What's happening!" Rose called over to Amy and Rory.

"Doctor what do we do!" Rory searched for the cause of the collapse, "I may be a nurse but this is way out of my expertise!"

"A paradox is forming between us," 11 gasped,

"How?" 10 rolled over, "Nothing's changed, at least I don't think so. What did you do when you were me?"

"I don't know!" 11 gripped at his head again as a serge of pain ran through it. "This was never supposed to happen! None of it!"

"That means someone was able to time travel and formed the paradox," 10 stated,

"Yes, which means that our time lines are being rewritten!" 11 gasped in pain along with 10 following.

"What does that mean?" Rose cried,

"And how do we help?" Rory repeated.

"Wait!" 10 looked over at 11, "Do you have any stabilizers?"

"Stabilizers!" 11 narrowed his eyes, "of course I don't have stabilizers!"

"I keep hearing a woman, blue stabilizers, she keeps saying."

11 jerked over to Amy, "River! She told me about those before the we got involved with angels!" He looked back at 10, "Some of my time line must be bleeding into yours! But what would we need the stabilizers for?"

"Well think about it," 10 let out a cry of pain then turned back to 11, "If we can stabilize the Time Field around us then we can hold the paradox for a little while,"

"By little while, how long do you mean?"

"Honestly, I don't know," 10 smiled awkwardly then turned over in agony,

"Well I guess that will have to do," 11 turned himself onto the floor and then to his knees.

"Doctor," Amy wiped away some of her tears and followed the Doctor. "Is there anything we can help with?"

"No, I'm fine-ugh," 11 grunted as he tried to pull himself to his feet.

Rory and Amy rolled their eyes, the Doctor reluctantly let them balance him on their shoulders as they made their way to the control panel. It took him a bit of yanking and pulling Rory and her around but he soon found the stabilizers and was able to hold off the paradox.

Both Doctors stumbled to their feet,

"I am so clever arn't I?" 11 whispered to his two companions who just rolled their eyes and laughed when 10 looked over and said, "Well, yeah."

Rose laughed along with them then hugged 10, 11 just watched and frowned, knowing what was to come, and what he couldn't stop.

"Doctor?" Amy walked up to him, "Doctor? Are you ok?"

11 quickly snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality. "What?" He asked as he faced Amy, "Oh yeah, of course..of course.." he croaked.

He was about to turn away when Amy pulled him back, "No, I mean are you really ok," The red-head narrowed her eyes and looked into the Time Lord's dark brown ones.

He quickly gathered his strength to make a small smile, "Yes," 11 ran up the ramp to 10. "Doctor, you're with me, let's get this old girl over to River!"

* * *

**PLEASE COMENT, RATE, FAVORITE OR WHATEVER. PLEASE SAY WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN OR WHAT YOU'RE HOPING FOR, THANKS!**


	3. Hello Sweeties

**GOOD AFTERNOON READERS! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEXT CHAPTER! PRETTY SHORT BUT VERY IMPORTANT! SHOWS WHAT'S GOING ON IN ROSE'S MIND, AND A BIT OF WHAT'S HAPPENING IN RORY'S. AND IF YOU CAN TELL BY THE TITLE RIVER IS JOINING THE GANG! I JUST THOUGHT HELLO SWEETIES WAS A PERFECT TITLE, PLEASE COMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN IN NEXT CHAPTER, LOVE TO HEAR FEED BACK AND GOOD IDEAS! THANKS!**

* * *

River sat on her cell bed, digging around in her bag. She was polishing her weapons like she did when ever the guards backs were turned. Luckily the guards were on a long break so she had a while. Just then there was a loud whirring noise, then inside her cell appeared a big blue police box. It would become solid then fade, then solid then fade, then finally solid completely.

The room grew silent. River stood up and was about to walk over to the doors when they swung open. A small head with ruffled brown hair poked out. He squinted in his small spectacles at the blond.

"Doctor, are you sure this is the right place?"

"Hello?" River answered.

"Uh..hi," 10 glanced back into the TARDIS.

Right then a whole mess of long dark hair appeared next to 10, 11's eye grew wide as he grinned from ear to ear, "River! Whew, it took us 5 times to find the right time stream!"

River looked from 11 to 10,

"Two of you,"

"Well you've always said there was never enough of me." 11 grinned then raced into the TARDIS with 10 following close behind.

River didn't ask, just smiled as she grabbed her bag of guns and jumped into the big blue box. When she was inside she kissed the two Doctors on the cheek.

"Hello sweeties,"

* * *

"Wait, what happened?" River asked again still trying to process the two doctors.

"Alright, I'll explain it this time," 10 stood in front of 11, still blushing from River's very unexpected hello.

"Somehow someone was able to time travel and make us meet for some reason, the reason we know it has to be a time traveler and not a fixed point is because he," gestures to 11. "Can't remember any of this happening when he was me,"

"So why do you need me?" River looked at Amy and Rory who looked just as confused as her.

"Because you're the only one who's meet both of us, or will meet both of us."

"But I didn't really meet him," she looked over at 10.

"Yes but you will," 10 looked her over, "So who are you?"

River got up from her seat and walked up to him,

"Spoilers,"

"Love it when she does that," 11 grinned. "Alright! Down to business!"

The Time Lords quickly gathered together and started talking.

Amy seemed to be the only one who noticed Rose slipping out of the other TARDIS with a small bag. She silently sat down a little way off from the others. The blonde then started digging around and picking up pictures from the bag. Amy looked over at Rory, who looked completely confused already from what the others were saying.

"Hey Rory,"

"Yeah," he said while turning away from the others.

"I'll be right back, just want to check on Rose,"

"Ok,"

"Take notes on anything important."

"I will." He answered, knowing it was a good idea. Because of the Doctor always talking really fast he was used to taking notes.

Amy glided over to Rose who had a sad look on her face. She was wiping her eyes as if she'd been crying.

"Is this seat taken?" Amy asked, pointing to the edge of her seat.

"No," Rose smiled up at the red-head. "Not at all."

"Good," Amy scooted over next to Rose.

After a little bit, Rose spoke up.

"Does he ever talk about me?"

"What?" Amy asked confused.

"Well I'm gone when he changes again, so that means something's going happen to me soon, did he ever say?"

"Sorry, no."

"So he doesn't talk about me at all?"

Amy sadly shook her head.

A small tear ran down Rose's face.

"But I know he misses you." Amy stated.

"How would you know? He never talks about me."

"Yes but have you seen the way he looks at you?" Amy cried, "I can tell he misses you, a lot."

"How does he look at me?" Rose asked with a very serious expression.

"Well, it's like he's hurting. Whenever he looks at you I can tell he's hurting inside. That's why he keeps trying to look away from you. Because the pain is to much. Because he misses you."

Rose turned away, the two companions sat in silence for a few moments till Amy asked.

"So what's he like," Amy wondered. "The 10th Doctor."

Rose grinned, "He's brilliant, wonderful, and so kind." She said as she held a picture in her hand of her and the Doctor.

"Does he still talk 80 miles an hour?" Amy asked, "Because i swear i don't understand half the things he says."

Rose laughed, then turn to the three. "Well ether you're better than me, or he's just been able to talk slower because i can't understand almost anything he says."

"I know right! One moment he talks about some alien planet, then the next he talking about the time vortex thingy mobob, and then to Earth's future, then back to electrical wiring,"

"Yes! sometimes i actually have to say, 'Slow down,' or 'Speak english!' "

Both girls bursted into laugher, and soon Rose's tears were replaced by giggles and grins.

Rory jerked awake. He must have dozed off because his watch read 4:36 PM, a few minutes ago it was 3:15. Yet the time lords continued to talk. Rory looked back down at his note pad which

of course was blank. The dark haired nurse looked behind him to see his wife and Rose laughing there heads off, while the Doctors and River spoke about fixed points in time and time being rewritten. They were talking about science, but unluckly for Rory it wasn't medical science. And the girls had fun in their conversations, but unluckly for Rory, they were girls. As Rory has always been, and seems to always be, the odd man out. Mabe just once he wouldn't be alone. But that wasn't now.

He tried to listen to what the others were saying but sometimes they would speak Galifrain, which Rory knew none of. He got a few bits, something about Doctors never meeting, then another about someone rewritting time, then one more thing about Rose and spoilers.

"With two Doctors in the room why would anyone need a nurse?" He whispered to himself.

Rory was just about to get up when the TARDIS shook, Rory gripped his chair as the room leaned to the right, then back to the left.

"Doctor!" 10 called.

"I know." 11 answed.

"What's happening Doctor!" Rose called from the other side of the room.

Both Doctors looked back at each other.

"Oh no..." River whispered.

"What's happening!" Amy yelled as she was swung to the other side of the room.

"The stabilizeres are giveing out!" 10 yelled back.

"Ah!" Both Doctor fell to the floor with their hands gripped on their head.

"There's only one person who would do this to the Doctor," River cried.

"Who!" Rory slide off his chair then gripped onto a pole.

River shook her head, "I know where we need to go,"

"Where!" All three compainions asked.

River looked up from the control panal,

"Demon's Run"

* * *

**PLEASE COMENT, RATE, FAVORITE OR WHATEVER. PLEASE SAY WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN OR WHAT YOU'RE HOPING FOR, THANKS!**


	4. Demon's Run

**LONG TIME NO SEE! SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG, TRYING TO JUGGLE SCHOOL WORK AND LIFE WHILE DOING THIS! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, PERSONLY ONE OF MY FAVS, LOTS OF QUIRKY AND FUNNY MOMENTS IN THIS, SORRY TO LEAVE HANGING LAST TIME BUT I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOMETIME THIS WEEK!**

* * *

The Doctors woshed around the concel flipping switched and gasping, trying to prove they would be fine, but knowing different. The paradox seemed to be calming down but was still very strong. They grabbed at their sides and forehead trying to hold off the pain. They griped onto the railing and levers trying to hold themselves up. River quietly followed, switching and pressing buttons to fix whatever 10, or 11, did wrong.

"But I thought Demond's Run was destroyed!" Amy yelled over the noise the shaking TARDIS was making.

"Yes, well no, but yes," 11 called back.

"Well that sums it up," Rory mumbled then wrapped one arm around Amy and the other on the seat,"They're not after Amy or River, are they?"

"No Rory your family's safe, they're after us," 11 pointed at 10 then back to himself.

"Who's they!" 10 yelled.

"But why you two, like why these specific generations of you?" Rose asked quietly.

"That's a good question," Amy turned around, "Doctor?"

"Don't know, but we're about to find out," 11 flashed a small grin over towards the Ponds and then to River.

"Who's they?!" 10 yelled again.

"I'll tell you if you help me fly this,"

"Alright Doctor," 10 limped his way over to a post, "how do i fly this through the time vortex?"

"Um...just flip those switches there, oh! And press those buttons, pull that there and press this at the same time and i'll do the other side." 11 made his way to the other end of the panel. While 10 started working.

"Thanks for the help Doctor," 11 grinned.

"You're certainly welcome Doctor!" 10 placed his foot on a button as he pulled a lever,

"Doctor, what about the stabilizers?" 10 said gripping his head.

"Right!" 11 jumped over to and switched the blue switches. "Thanks Doctor,"

"Anytime Doctor," 10 smiled.

River sighed, "I am not going all the way through the vortex with you constantly thanking yourself and calling each other Doctor!"

Both Doctors grinned with delight as an idea passed through both their heads,

"Thanks 10!"

"Anytime 11,"

River groaned as Amy and Rose laughed.

"How close are we?" Rory called.

The was a large woshing sound and a few dings,

"We're here!" 11 jumped up and flinched at the pain but continued towards the door.

"Where's here? Where are we?" 10 stumbled over to the door with everyone following close behind.

When 11 opened the door Amy and River gasped, Rory stood protectively in front of the two. Rose and 10 looked around in aw.

"That's a big ship," Rose whispered as she held 10's hand.

In front of them hovered a large shuttle.

"There it is," 11 whispered, "Demond's Run."

"What is this place?" 10 stared at the machine.

"Your worst nightmare." 11 answered.

There was a long pause before 10 broke the scilence.

"I thought our worst nightmare was when Daleks took over the universe and killed everyone you loved."

11 looked over at 10, "Way to ruin the moment there."

Amy and Rose giggled.

"So how do we get aboard?" River asked.

10 noticed something moving on the ship.

"I don't think we have to,"

Just then a giant beam struck the TARDIS causing it to shake and jerk pulling it toward the shuttle.

"Hold on!" 10 grabbed Rose and laughed wildly, "A-lonsy!"

"Geronimo!" 11 followed with a roar of laughter.

There was a loud crash then everything went black.

* * *

10 awoke coughing up dust in a dark room. He smiled at the thought of not knowing where he was or who he was with. He looked around the room and saw three other people in the room with him. 10 raced to the nearest one,

"Hello?" he said shaking the person awake.

"What?" Amy answered holding her head as she sat up, "Rory?" the red-head called.

"I'm awake!" Rory jumped to his feet and ran over to his wife's side.

"Amy! Are you ok?"

"Yeah Rory, we just crashed into a spaceship, of course I'm not stupid!"

"And she's back," Rory wrapped his arm around her as 10 made his way to the next body,

"Rose?"

"Nope," River answered as she slowly sat up, "Just me sweetie," The blond struck a quick kiss on 10's cheek which made him blush again.

Once knowing the three were ok he raced around looking for Rose and 11,

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Looking for 11 and Rose. Where are they?"

"It's bloody dark," Rory complained,

"Right that might make looking for them easier if we had some light." 10 flashed his blue sonic screwdriver at the nearest light bulb which automatically lit up. 10 gasped as he noticed that they weren't in the TARDIS and on top of that there was no one else in the room but a large wall of broken metal.

"Oh no." 10 looked at the wall.

"Where's the Doctor and Rose?" Amy looked expectantly up at 10 who looked blank,"Doctor?"

_On the other side of the wall_

11 looked up at Rose, "Well," he croaked, "this is going to be interesting."

_Back on 10's side of the Wall_

10 looked wildly at Amy, Rory and River, "Well," he smiled, "this is going to be interesting."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**PLEASE COMENT, RATE, FAVORITE OR WHATEVER. PLEASE SAY WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN OR WHAT YOU'RE HOPING FOR, THANKS!**


	5. What to Do?

**HERE'S ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER, BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE IT WAS POSTED THE SAME DAY AS THE OTHER, AND DON'T WORRY WRITTING NEXT CHAPTER TOMARROW! AND THIS CHAP IS VERY IMPORTANT SO PLZ DON'T BLOW IT OFF IF YOU REALLY WANT TO ENJOY THE STORY, HOPE YOU LIKE! ENJOY!**

* * *

11 looked around wildly for anyone else in the dark hallway. Of course he had to be alone with Rose, he would have preferred to be stuck with anyone else beside her, even Rory would have been a better choice.

"Amy!" 11 called as Rose looked around in the darkness.

"River!"

"10! -"

He was just about to call out again when a broken screen near the wall of broken metal lit up. Rory's surprised face appeared in front of them.

"Doctor!" cried the shocked centurion.

"Rory the Roman! I was just about to ask for you!" 11 grinned as he raced towards the screen.

"Doctor 10, or whatever, I see them!" Rory called,

It wasn't long before the other Time Lord's face came up on the screen,

"Ello!" He smiled, "Told you it would work!" 10 smirked up at River then looked back dow at the monitor when he heard his name called.

"Doctor!" Rose raced towards the cracked glass. 11 winced at the familiar word used in a too familiar voice.

"Rose! Ah! Thought I lost you a moment there!" 10 waved at the blonde.

"Where are you?" Amy butted in.

"Uh..." 11 turned around, he looked up and down the dark corridor. "I have no idea..."

10 looked around too, then back to the screen. "Me neither,"

"Isn't it exciting!" 10 happily loooked over to 11.

"I know!" 11's grinn was soon fallowed by 10 casting a very similar smile.

Nobody but River understood the Doctor's crave for mystery and not knowing what was next, and yet even she didn't fully understand it. Both Doctors jumped excitedly as River pushed through 10 to get to the screen.

"So sweetie, what do we do now?" River was mostly focusing on 11 but looked over at 10, who loosened his collar to stop himself from blushing.

"Um...hold on a sec," 11 grabbed his green sonic and scanned the screen. Soon afterwards a map appeared on it showing them 6 yellow dots. 4 on one side of a wall and two others on the opposite side.

"Look! We're just on the other side of you!" 10 exclaimed as he pointed to the wall between them.

"How do we get back to you?" Rose asked.

"Look there," Amy said pointing at two separate tunnels. "the hallways we're all in connect up at this intersection, right there," Amy dragged two figures up each different corridor on the map up to the intersection.

"She's right, as long as there's nothing blocking our way we can meet up there. It will take awhile but we'll eventually cross roads."

"Aw...I like you already Mrs Pond," 10 smiled.

"Great job Amy!" 11 noded.

"Actully she's not a Pond," Rory interrupted.

"She's not? But 11 said-"

"Yeah but she's actully a-"

"Shut up Mr Pond!" Amy stole a quick kiss on Rory's cheek before turing back to the screen.

"I'll meet you there then Doctor," Rose loooked longingly up at 10.

10 just smiled one of those reassuring smiles then turned to 11.

"So when should we leave?"

"I think now's our best bet," 11 and Rose checked behind them to make sure nothing had changed, "Who knows what could be lurking in the dark."

"See you soon then Doctor," Amy held Rory's hand.

"Of corse," 11 looked at the couple, "My Ponds,"

"How about me Sweetie? Will I see you again?" River said with a smerk.

"Oh River, I don't know how but somehow you've always managed to come to my rescue, wether I ask for it or not."

Rose stood quietly as a small tear rolled down her eye.

"Alright better get going!" 10 looked over at Rose, " You be carful,"

"You too, Doctor." Rose's mood seemed to lighten up at the Time Lord's words.

River just stood their quietly, knowing this man would soon become her husband, just not now.

With those last words the screen flashed off leaving everyone with the sound of 10's last word,

"A-lonsy!"

* * *

**PLEASE COMENT, RATE, FAVORITE OR WHATEVER. PLEASE SAY WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN OR WHAT YOU'RE HOPING FOR, THANKS!**


	6. Flashing Forwards

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! HAD SOME WRITERS BLOCK BUT I PROMIS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT SOME TIME NEXT WEEK! PROMISE! ANYWAY I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER, "I put a lot of work into it," AS 11 WOULD SAY! ENJOY!**

10 raced off blindly down the dark corridor after he yelled out his last, Alonsy. Both Ponds, including River raced after him. Everything was flashing by so fast. Amy and Rory could barley keep up with the Time Lord. The humans gasped along behind him as the darkness seemed to engulf the halls. After a a few meters, not even the wise old Galifrain could see the way. It wasn't long before Rory tripped on the nearest pipe and got large bruises all along his leg.

"Ow!" Rory cursed. "I can't see a thing!"

"Oh come on," 10 helped the nurse up. "It's not that bad, see! There's the next hallway!"

10 ran straight for the dark hole in the wall, but not until it was too late did he realized the door to the hallway had been closed.

The Doctor very loudly smacked into the wall and fell straight to the floor holding his head.

"Doctor!" Amy called. "Are you ok?" She said knelling down.

"Fine, ow, I'll be ok, just give me a moment." He said gripping his head a bit firmer.

"Let's see," River moved over towards a wall. "Ah! A power switch!" She quickly flipped on a large bright bulb over head.

"Ugh! What is this i'm stuck in?" 10 puled over to feel something sticky on his coat.

He gasped at the oily substance that surrounded him.

"What is it?" Amy ask trying to escape it's grip,

The Doctor freed a hand and scooped up a bit of the liquid. He smelled it then put a little in his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Rory made a face towards 10.

"Aw, yuck!" 10 quickly jumped to his feet and spit substance out. "Oh! That was discussing!"

"I wonder why?" River said sarcastically, "It's not like you just scooped some random liquid up off the floor and popped into your mouth!"

Amy laughed,

"Oi! That's not funny!" 10 consistently whipped his mouth as he shuddered at the taste.

"I can see it now," Amy smiled.

"Thee wath?" The Doctor replied, pulling on his tongue as he tried to say "see what".

"You and the Doctor, the future Doctor i mean, being the same person."

"Why's that?" 10 reluctantly stuck his tongue back into his mouth.

"It might be the fact you're always sticking stuff in your mouth sweetie," River smirked as she scanned the oily floor. "Looks like plastic proton particles,"

"I noticed," 10 rubbed his jaw, "They're meant to hold in gases or things," The Time Lord pointed his screwdriver up at a vent in the roof. "I'm guessing it's from there,"

"I'll scan the air to see if there's anything toxic, ok sweetie?" River looked up from her scanner.

10 just blushed then turned back to the ceiling. River smiled and went back to work.

"Let's see," The Galifrain scanned the vent again. "Must have been activated to open. But there's no one here,"

"Activated, what does that mean?" Rory asked.

"We'll that," 10 said pointing down to the substance, "that's a container to hold gasses or fumes, and when activated on impact or emergencies it releases the gas to infect the air."

"So shouldn't we hold out breath until River scans the room?" Rory questioned.

"Or get gas masks or something?" Amy added.

"I guess, but it's mostly used to produce extra oxygen if there is an air hole or if toxic gases get into the ship." The Time Lord answered.

"But why would it be open?" Amy looked up at the vent.

"I don't know," He answered scanning the floor.

Amy and Rory laughed when 10 turned around to reveal a large patch of black along his brown coat.

The Pond's quickly stopped laughing as 10 turned around. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Amy tried to hold back a grin.

"Right then," 10 turned back around.

Amy and Rory looked at each other and smiled.

"My screwdrivers picking up some strange readings, come on! What's wrong with you?"

"Maybe it's broken?" Rory asked.

10 glared up at the nurse, "My screwdriver's never broken,"

"He told you," Amy joked to her husband.

"Maybe there's something in the air or-" 10 stopped.

"Or what?" Rory asked.

10 gasped,

"Doctor, Doctor what's wrong." Amy asked.

10 stumbled over to the wall and gasped for air, he gripped onto a pipe that ran along the side.

"Doctor?" Rory asked coming closer.

10 gasped a few more times then fell to the floor.

"Doctor!" The Ponds cried in unison.

"Oh no," River whispered looking at her scanner.

"River help him!" The nurse yelled checking the Doctor with nervous Amy at his side.

"That gas, it was hidro acid vapor," River said acting as if she was about to cry.

"What does that mean!" Rory yelled.

The old Galifrayen wheezed and coughed doing everything he could to catch a breath.

"It was a gas the Daleks used during the time war. It was used to kill Galifraians," a small tear ran down her eye, "once it's breathed in by any Time Lord they instantly become infected."

10 grabbed at his chest and his throat.

"What do we do!" Amy cried.

"That isn't the worst part Amy," River said looking into her mother's eyes, "it wasn't just released here,"

"Where else was it released?" Amy asked.

"All over the ship,"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**PLEASE COMENT, RATE, FAVORITE OR WHATEVER. PLEASE SAY WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN OR WHAT YOU'RE HOPING FOR, THANKS!  
**


	7. Flashing Backwards

**SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY! I MENT TO POST THIS SOONER BUT I HAD HUGE WRITERS BLOCK AND OTHER PERSONAL PROBLEMS, ANYWAY TRY TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOONER AND SORRY THAT THIS ISN'T AS GREAT AS MY OTHER CHAPTERS BUT WAS NECESSARY! ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU LIKE!**

11 smiled and looked over at Rose, _Geronimo, _he whispered mentally.

"So!" He said trying to stay positive. "We just follow this hallway till we get to the others,"

Rose nodded.

The Doctor whisked off down the halls not paying attention to his former companion.

Rose silently walked along behind the Time Lord. _He's so different, _she thought, _so tall and quite, _her thoughts ran to the 10th Doctor who was probably babbling off on which way to go and what to do.

Her thoughts snapped back to reality when she tripped over a pipe that laid on the floor. She was about to fall face first into the metal floor when something caught her. She looked up to see 11's shocked face, as if he did it by accident.

He quickly lifted her to her feet and checked around to see if she was ok when Rose locked eyes with him. There was a moment of silence when they just stared into each others eyes. _Her past is my future, _11 remembered those similar words used by River. He had always been annoyed of her knowing what happens next, it was nice being on top of things, at least it would be.

Suddenly The Doctor broke the silence, "So...are you ok?"

Rose's face fell from disappointment, hopping that he would have talked to her. "Yeah, thanks."

11 cleared his throat, "Well, let's get going then," the Time Lord replied awkwardly.

They walked along the corridor without saying a word. Rose had stayed behind the confident Gallifrain for the past few minutes, but curiosity about this new regeneration got the better if her.

She slowly came inline with the Doctor's pace. She'd toss short glances up at him but he wouldn't return them.

Finally she spoke, "What's wrong?"

The Time Lord looked surprised by the question, "W-what do you mean?"

"You just look so, I don't know," The blond sadly looked up at him.

"I'm fine" He replied coldly. This was the exact situation he was trying to avoid, conversation with Rose.

"Then why do you look sad?" Rose was pushing the stubborn Galifrain to answer. "Is it because of me?"

The Doctor stopped, and looked into her eyes, Rose caught a glance of his face turning red before he turned away. "No, it's because of me."

They walked a littles longer as Rose tried to figure it out. "Is it because you lost your friends? Don't worry, I'm sure the younger you can handle it."

The Time Lord slowly shook his head.

"Then why don't you talk to me? Did I do something? Did I say something?"

The Doctor just walked on.

"What is it then!" Rose was becoming angry, "it's me isn't it! Why? What's wrong with me?" She was then cut off by the Doctor's outburst.

"It's not you it's me! It's my fault! Don't you see? It's all mine! If I got the chance to go back in time and fix it I would do it in two heart beats, but I can't! Every time I look at you I see my failure! And I know your out there happily living out your life and I'm alone!" The Time Lord's face was bright red with a single tear forming in the corner of his eye that he quickly whipped away.

The Doctor's rage slowly softened into a deep sadness.

Rose stood there bewildered looking into his dark green eyes. Rose felt so sorry although she wasn't sure why, she raced over and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulders.

The old Gallifrain stood there, he'd been so surprised to have her hug him that he wasn't sure how to react. It was just like the other times she used to hug him. Suddenly, without even knowing he gripped her closer to him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes just hugging one another in complete silence. Both let out little cry of relief, Rose because she knew that in the future the Doctor still cares for her, and the Doctor because he just has his Rose in his arms again.

Suddenly the Doctor stiffened, he gripped Rose firmer, trying to keep balance.

"Doctor?" Rose asked as the Time Lord suddenly let go of her and gripped the wall trying to breath. He gasped and grabbed at his chest when he suddenly collapsed.

Rose raced toward him screaming, "Doctor!"

**PLEASE COMENT, RATE, FAVORITE OR WHATEVER. PLEASE SAY WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN OR WHAT YOU'RE HOPING FOR, THANKS!**


	8. Secretes That Must Never Be Told

**YEAH! FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE! IT TOOK SO LONG CUZ MY IPAD KEPT CRASHING WHEN I WAS WRITING IT, ANYWAY I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS NEW ADDITION TO THE STORY AND I'LL BE POSTING THE NEXT ONE SOON! THE NAME OF THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT IS FROM A LINE IN ONE OF THE NEWEST EPS, THE RINGS OF AKHENATEN, THANKS!**

10 clung onto Rory for dear life. He was gasping and wheezing as the toxic air filled the room. The Ponds did everything they could to pull him on. The farther away from the gas they were, the less likely he was to die. Rory and the Doctor were stumbling ahead while Amy and River stayed behind making sure they didn't fall. Soon Amy wanted to hear a sound other then coughing and gasping.

"River," She whispered.

"Yes," She whispered back. "what's wrong?"

"If the gas effects Time Lords how are you not effected?" Suddenly Amy's heart skipped a beat, could her daughter be dying?

"Remember I'm only half Time Lord," River smiled back.

"But wouldn't you still be affected? The part that is Time Lord?"

River frowned, "Well i suppose, but if i am affected, it will take longer for it to reach my systems."

"But aren't you worried? What if it doesn't come slowly? What if it's killing you to where you can't feel it?"

"Sh!" River pointed towards 10 with a finger to her lip.

Amy realized how much her voice had risen.

"Sorry," She answered.

"Let's talk about something else," River continued down the hallway.

Amy asked a question that they could all be included in, "Why do you think they had that poison on the ship in the first place? Why would they need it?"

"Maybe they knew we were coming?" Rory managed to say from under the 10th Doctor's weight.

"Bravo Rory!" River praised. "I was thinking the same thing."

"The question is how they managed it and who they are," 10 coughed and held tighter onto Rory's neck.

The Ponds and River glanced at each other then back to 10, finally Rory spoke,

"Well who knows where they got it, but as for who they are, that's classified."

"Spoilers," Amy added.

10 chuckled a little then gripped harder to the roman trying to keep his balance.

They were walking in silence a few more metters untill they heard a crash from above. Another vent had opened releasing more gass, but this time directly over River.

"Hury!" Rory yelled, "We have to get the Doctor away from the vents!"

They raced down the corridor and around the corner, when they stopped to catch their breath River started coughing.

"River?" Amy looked toward her daughter. "River what's wrong?"

"Nothing," the blond coughed. "I'm fine, i'm fine. The gas just got into my lungs."

"Wait what?" 10 turned, stopping Rory from going any further.

"Oh thank you," The centurion half whispered to himself, happy to take a break from dragging the Doctor around the ship.

"But the gas shouldn't effect you," The Gallifrain stated, "it only effects Time Lords."

River's heart rate climbed, she had to figure out somthing fast. "Then it just startled me, i'm ok now."

10 squinted, feeling uneasy about her answer as he turned back around.

Every step they took made the Doctor weaker. His limp became heavier as well as his breathing. Rory wasn't doing well ether, but River, she did everything to hide her coughing and aching. She had to keep her pain hidden from this younger version of the Doctor, he just couldn't find out who or what she was yet. _All in due time,_ she thought to herself.

The Pond's daughter was doing everything in her power not to fall or show weakness, but the aching in her chest had other plans. They'd been walking for a long time when River just couldn't hold on any more, she then collapsed.

"River!" Amy ran to her trying hard not to cry. She knew that River was dying, and she knew that she had to hide that she knew.

Rory slowly proped the Doctor agenst a wall as he came to help the two women. 10 dug into his coat and pulled out his sonic. He fiddled with the buttons when he finally spoke up.

"Move out of they way, i might be able to scan her and see what's wrong." The Time Lord draged himself closer.

"NO!" River cried, but it was too late.

The Doctor had scanned her and was know in shock. He was slowly rereading the information from his sonic, making sure his eyes wern't playing tricks on him.

"Y-you're a..." He stummbled with his words, "I mean y-you're a real...y-you're a Time Lord. B-but how..." The Doctor was starring at her with absolute shock.

Emotions were blazing past the old Galifrain so fast he couldn't make them out. Fear, shock, joy, sorrow, horror, curiostiy, love, doubt, pleasure, and many others he couldn't place.

But that lovely moment was inturupted by pure pain. A pain that the Doctor had never felt before in all 900 years of his life. A pain that didn't come from gas.

He cried out as grabbed for his head and feel to the floor. Rory raced over trying to help.

"Oh no, the Paradox," River was crying now, "it's all my fault."

"River, what's happening!" Amy yelled over the commotion. Tears were running down her face as she looked to the blond.

"He wasn't suposed to know about me now, not who or what i am. Not now, not until later. He's not even suposed to know I exist yet! But now that he does it's making the Paradox stronger, it's all my fault!" River was yelling out those words as she looked at 10.

Before anyone could say another word there was bang and a sound of guns loading. The four looked up to see soldiers surrounding them at gunpoint. But one stood out infront of the rest.

"Oh Doctor, so glad you could make it."

All three Ponds looked at the women horrified, but it was River who spoke the name,

"Madame Kovarian,"

**PLEASE COMENT, RATE, FAVORITE OR WHATEVER. PLEASE SAY WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN OR WHAT YOU'RE HOPING FOR, THANKS!**


	9. Knowlage That Must Never Be Spoken

**FINISHED IT! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, LOVE DOING ROSE AND 11 MOMENTS! I'LL TRY TO POST NEXT ONE SOON! IK THIS ONE DOESN'T HAVE AS MUCH TO DO WITH THE CHAPTER TITLE BUT I HAD TO THIS TITLE SO IT WOULD MACH THE OME BEFORE IT. ANYWAY READ AND REVEIW! LOVE THOSE COMMENTS! THANKS AGAIN!**

Rose was crying, begging for her future Doctor to be alright. He was laying on the floor gasping hopelessly for breath.

"DOCTOR! Please, please don't let this happen! What do I do!" She yelled, holding the Galifrain's hand with her left and cupping his check with her right.

His eyes blazed wildly as he ripped at his chest, Rose had tears streaming down her checks as she tried to understand. Watching the Doctor, that looked almost the same age as her, if not younger, in so much pain was almost unbearable. He looked so scared, his green eyes flashing at her, screaming for help.

"I don't know what to do!" She half yelled half whispered. "I'm useless!"

"No..." 11 was able to utter out just a few words. "Your not useless..."

The Time Lord sucking in a deep breath, trying to say more,

"Shhh..." Rose pressed her finger on his lips, "don't talk, you need to save energy." She tried to smile, to look calm, but of coarse the Doctor could see right through her.

"You have to go find 10, and the others..." 11 tried to point down the hall. "leave me...I can't protect you but they can..."

"Stop!" The blond yelled. "I'm not leaving you! You think your the only one who can make sacrifices, well that's not true!" Her face bright red with anger and tears.

"But I what if something attacks...you won't be safe here..."

"I won't be safer running blindly down those halls!" She snapped.

The Doctor grew quite, before he could say another word he broke into a coughing fit that Rose tried to calm down by pressing her hand on his chest.

"You're going to be ok, just wait till 10 gets her, he might know what's going on." She forced him into looking into her dark brown eyes.

The Doctor let out a deep sigh, as if he knew he couldn't compete with that. Rose protectively kept her hand on his chest, trying to slow and calm his breathing. It stayed like that for a while till there was a loud crash from down the halls.

"I'm going to check that out." Rose slowly stood.

"No..." 11 whimpered, "I can't...what if..."

"It's ok, I'll be right back." She stood with her back straight, smiling, trying to show the Galifrain that Bad Wolf could take anything this ship had to offer.

None of this effected the Doctor's choice. He looked at her sadly, begging her to stay.

"I promise, just a few seconds," Rose turned towards the hallway, trotting down it's metal floors.

"No..." 11 flipped onto his stomach trying to get to her.

* * *

Rose glanced around in the dark. The crashing had stopped, and she knew if she didn't find something soon she was going to have to head back. The Doctor would be worried about her.

"Well what does the scanner say?"

Rose jumped at the unfamiliar voice, running behind a post she listened in.

"It says that there's time energy around here, and lots of it." Another voice answered.

"Well hurry it up, we don't want to get caught by the Doctor!" The first voice whispered.

"He's been infected by that gas stuff remember! He's too weak to do anything, stupid!"

"Just hurry up and find him, I don't want to get fired because we let him go!" a deeper voice butted in.

"It should be right around here," Rose was so focused on what they were saying that she forgot to listen out where they were.

Without any warning a young man in large back army gear with a small loaded gun appeared in front of Rose holding a small metal device. It looked as if he was about to yell when Rose made a mad dash away from them. But as luck would have it she ran right into the biggest of the soldiers who grabbed her in one smooth stroke.

"Who's she?" the other gunman that she hadn't met before asked.

"I don't know but it's like she's giving _off_ Time energy." the young soldier answered.

"Where's the Doctor?" The large man holding her yelled, "Speak!"

"I'm not telling you anything!" Rose screamed back.

"Let's just take her back for interrogation, she's probably excreting enough energy to get this ship working anyway." The one with the scanner interrupted.

"Fine, but Madame Kovarian isn't going to be happy." The big one pulled out hand cuffs, cuffing Rose's arms together.

"Get off me! Let me go!" the young girl screamed, struggling to get away.

"It's better then coming back empty handed." the seconded one shrugged.

"Please let me go! I have to help him! Stop! LET ME GO!" She rammed her foot into his leg, trying to pull away.

The carried her down the corridor as she sadly watched the hallway get farther and farther away. More tears formed in the corners of her eyes, as she pictured the Doctor, all alone in the dark, defenseless and gasping for air.

**PLEASE COMENT, RATE, FAVORITE OR WHATEVER. PLEASE SAY WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN OR WHAT YOU'RE HOPING FOR, THANKS!**


	10. Into Darkness

**FINALLY GOT THIS DONE! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE IT, I WAS KINDA ANGRY AT MY LAST COMMENT THAT SAID MY WRITTING STYLE WASN'T GOOD. PLEASE GUYS, IF YOUR GOING TO WRITE A COMMENT PLZ BE POSITIVE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT JUST DON'T POST ANYTHING! AND IF YOU WANT TO POST CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM THEN TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG, DON'T JUST TELL ME IT'S BAD. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER, SORRY IT'S SHORT, WILL GET MORE INTO THE STORY NEXT CHAPTER! THANKS! **

10 jerked and yelped as the soldiers dragged him along. Amy and Rory were being held back behind the Time Lord with River close behind. The dazed Ponds watched helplessly as the soldiers yanked 10 left and right down the halls.

"AH!" The Galifrayen pushed away from the two guards carrying him and collapsed on to the floor,

Wheezing and coughing he laid on the cold metal.

"Hey, get up." One guard nudged 10 with his foot. "Come on, get up Time Lord scum!"

"I can't..." The Doctor wheezed.

"I said get up!" The soldier kicked the Galifrayen hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"HEY!" Amy yelled, "What are you doing?!"

"He's a prisoner of war, you can't do that to him!" Rory added.

"What would you know about war?" The guard gripped onto the Doctor's color and pinned him to the wall.

10 limp body hung pitifully.

"STOP!" Amy screamed.

"Who's guna make me?" Lifting his fist, the soldier rammed his hand into the Doctor's chest, causing another yelp of pain.

More yelps came as the Ponds continued to watch. River was too weak to even stand let alone know what was going on. Amy, with tears down her face watched with horror. She looked to her husband, begging for him to do something.

"HEY!" Rory yelled making the guard freeze in mid punch.

"What?" The soldier quickly turned around looking annoyed.

Suddenly a fist had landed straight into the man's face as Rory had pulled away from his own guards and socked the startled soldier.

"That's what I know about war,"

10 fell to the ground as the guard stood. Hand over his bloody nose, he gave the order for the roman to be restrained.

Rory jerked as the other soldiers cuffed him and held him back. The centurion looked down at the Time Lord who was looking back up at him, nodding, as if to say thank you.

"What do you think your doing?" Questioned Madame Kovarian who speared through the crowed of soldiors.

"He wouldn't walk..." The guard stuttered nervously, "I was just trying to get him up..."

"He's been breathing the air, of course he can't stand!" She yelled. "We need him alive soldier, not beat up and half to death!"

The was a long pause before she continued. Straightening her color she spoke.

"Carry him to the extraction room then ill deal with him, as for the Centurian-" she turned her dark gaze to Rory. "Lock him and the rest of the family in the chambers of the back of the room."

Standing slightly taller she passed the guards, who saluted her, and made her way back to the front.

The bloody nosed soldier lifted the exhausted Doctor and carried him onward with the now handcuffed Ponds following.

* * *

The Time lord sat alone in the corridor. 11 had tried everything to get to Rose, to get her to come back. He had dragged himself, jerking and pulling along the floor. He heard Rose's scream and crawled faster, but the pain was so unbearable that he blacked out.

The Doctor wasn't sure how long it had been sense the incidence, letting out a long sad sigh, the Galifrayin pulled himself up and leaned on the cold metal wall.

Feeling a surge of anger, 11 grabbed the nearest piece of ruble and threw it at the wall.

"You can save civilizations, planets, galaxies, even the universe! But not the people closest to you..." The lonely god trailed off as his eyes went to his hands.

The ringing of the poll the Doctor threw was the only sound heard throughout the hall. The ringing died back down to silence as 11 sat there, completely and utterly alone.

Suddenly something seemed to slam into his head, the pain was overwhelming. 11 collapsed to the ground, looking behind; trying to figure out what hit him but there was nothing there.

The pain kept coming more and more. The Doctor clenched onto his head, trying to hold back screams, finally he remembered why the pain was familiar.

_The Paradox, _

The time lord realized.

_The Paradox is getting stronger, but how? What happened? _

Thoughts were flashing by, they all came to a sudden stop when another shock of pain hit him.

11 laid on the floor, curled up, hands locked on his head. The pounding was growing, 1234...1234...1234...1234, constantly. _The pattern... _the Galifrayen was trying to hang on to his senses,_ the pattern is so familiar...almost sounds like a drum-_

_"_AH!"

11 gripped his head firmer, the beating was so hard that the Time lord was fighting to stay conscious. It was as if pain itself was banging against the inside of his skull. Gritting his teeth and and taking big gulps of air, 11 was able to make no more than a few yelps come out of his mouth. Finally holding his breath, everything went black. Leaving the Galifrayen alone in the dark, sprawled on the floor, hands over his head. His weak tribbling body laid there, in hope someone he knew would find him and save him.

**PLEASE COMENT, RATE, FAVORITE OR WHATEVER. PLEASE SAY WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN OR WHAT YOU'RE HOPING FOR, THANKS!**


	11. Time Energy

**YAY! GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE! I ACTULY HAD MOST OF IT DONE A WHILE AGO BUT I DIDN'T FINISH IT BECAUSE I ONLY GOT 2 REVIEWS ON MY LAST CHAPTER, PLEASE GUYS! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE I WANT TO POST! ANYWAY WHEN YOU FINISH READING THIS CHAPTER READ THE BOTTEM! THERE'S SOMETHING DIFFERENT DOWN THERE! THANKS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

10 slowly opened his eyes, the air in his lungs seemed clearer now. He took in long deep breaths as his eyes slowly adjusted to the bright lights. All he could make out was dark blurred shapes that were moving back and forth.

He blinked in the light a few more times till his eyes cleared. The Doctor saw that his wrists were chained to the roof of a large glass container that he was in.

The Time lord realized he'd been changed from his usual suit and tie to nothing but white shorts. His bare chest was covered in wires while his feet dangled over the cold metal floor.

10's body shook as he looked out the glass walls. Busy soldiers ran from right to left. Two guards stood next to the container facing the other way.

He glanced around for his future companions when found them in the back of the room. Both of them sat in a cell, Amy was crying while Rory held her close to his chest.

Once the Doctor was sure the soldiers hadn't done anything to his Ponds, he turned, looking for the mystery Time Lord. He searched through the entire room until he found her.

River was laid down on a metal cot, restraints where everywhere along with a breathing mask attached to her face. For the first time 10 realized that he was also in a breathing mask.

"Glad you've woken up," said a familiar voice.

10 tiredly turned to face Madame Kovarian. She stood just outside the glass with a devilish grin placed on her lips. The guards and scientists were facing him now along with Amy and Rory. Rory stared angrily while Amy just sat there helpless in the roman's arms.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The Doctor summed up his strength to speak. Luckily the mask didn't muffle his voice so it was understandable.

"Who are we? Oh nice trick, trying to play innocent." She smiled wider.

"I honestly have no idea who you are." 10 looked over the Ponds before facing her again. "You've gotten the wrong person. I don't know who you are yet. Listen to me, I'm a time traveler. So it's possible you got a younger version of me that hasn't done or seen anything of you."

"Oh I know."

"You know what?" 10 frowned, not understanding.

"I was worried we'd get a future version of you, seems like everything's going as planed." The woman lifted her hand for a brief second to make the scientists get back to work.

"What plan? If you know that you got the wrong version then you must know bringing the two of us together was a mistake. You're creating a Paradox. Something that could rip a whole in reality. Taking revenge on a younger me will cause more damage than its worth."

"Anything is worth getting revenge on you, Doctor." She spat looking into his eyes. "After attacking our ship to save your precious friend we-"

"AGH!" 10 screamed, letting his head fall to his chest.

Slowly lifting his eyes while gasping for air he looked back to her, "Please, don't tell me anymore. Telling me about future events in my own time line is making the Paradox stronger."

The general frowned, shaking her head, she continued. "You caused our escape pods to become jammed. Making it impossible for us to escape your attack."

"UGH!" 10 gritted his teeth as the banging in his head increased.

She ignored his gasps of pain. "We were out of power when I returned from earth, there was no way for us to get away. But now we have you. A Time Lord, exploding with time energy. That will be enough to power this ship and all the generators at home." Pausing she smiled wider, "And the best part is that we get to kill you and the older version in the process."

Silence feel over the room. The Ponds gasped in horror. While the soldiers smiled.

Suddenly 10 began to grin, then chuckle, finally he just burst out laughing. Amy and Rory starred confusingly up at the Galifrayian along with everyone in the room.

After a few minutes he slowly began to die down. "You think you can extract time energy? That's hilarious! No one has that amount of technology. Oh your good. Very imaginative I'll give you that one."

"Oh you think?" Madame Kovarian said as she waved to the scientists. A small girl in a white lab coat ran up to the general handing her a clipboard.

"Think about the technology we do have. The gas for instance. You must know we didn't invent that, and only one race created it."

The Doctor's smile faded. "The Daleks..."

After hearing him realize the situation the general gave the command. "Start the extraction at 15% this is just a test."

The Galifrayian looked around the room more before he realized all the Scarro technology around on the tables. Laser canons, pieces of Dalek ships, information keys, time bombs, 10 could barley believe his eyes.

"You still don't think we can harness your energy Doctor?" Madame Kovarian crossed her arms.

"Just admiring your Dalek technology collection..." He mumbled back.

"Yes, we are lucky to have so much."

"Where did you get all this?" He said not taking his eyes off the equipment.

"From a friend."

"Who?" 10 demanded facing her.

"I don't discus my clients Doctor, and I think you have something else to worry about besides who my provider is."

Suddenly one of the men in white pulled down a large lever causing a flash of light.

The Doctor jerked in the tub. Gasping he realized what was happening. His head jerked up as yellow regeneration energy came from his mouth. 10's eyes widened as his entire body began to glow. It was as if he was regenerating, but it seemed to be all the pain and no healing. The Time lord screamed as the sucked more and more energy out of him. His entire body was shaking as he tried to breath.

"STOP!" Amy screamed at the top if her lungs. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! YOUR HURTING HIM!"

"That's the point dear." The general looked back up at the glowing screaming container.

The oxygen mask had fallen from his mouth as the energy flowed to the top of the glass. The heartbreaking cries slowly died as one of the soldiers turned the machine off. The light dimmed soon reviling the pale trembling Time lord that hung inside.

Amy held Rory closer as he gave he slow reassuring sushes.

The Galifrayian shook as the sweat dripped down his face. Taking in slow raged breaths, he closed his eyes.

"How much energy have we got?" Madame Kovarian asked the girl who handed her the clip board.

"About-" the woman stopped and looked over the screen again. "If this is right we've managed 50 gigawatts in 5 minutes by just turning on a machine." She gasped.

"Now Doctor, you know how much energy that is so I have no need to tell you. But do you have any idea of what we could use that for?"

"Judging by what your doing right now, ripping my life out of me, yes, I can imagine. And I'm going to stop you." 10 wheezed as he glared at the general.

"We'll star up the machine again in 30 minutes. This time at 25% capacity." Looking up into the Galifrayian's eyes she added, "and well keep moving until we get to 100%"

**HERE IS A HINT ON WHO THE SELLER IS, IM SO SURPRISED NO ONE SAW THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER BUT THERE IS A HINT IN THERE FOR SOMEONE WHO MIGHT BECOME IMPORTANT IN THE FUTURE! IF U DIDN'T SEE IT REREAD****INTO DARKNESS**** AND TELL ME IF U FOUND IT!**

**PLEASE COMENT, RATE, FAVORITE OR WHATEVER. PLEASE SAY WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN OR WHAT YOU'RE HOPING FOR, THANKS!**


End file.
